


Holding On To You is All I Want to Do

by AceMoppet



Series: Discord Drabbles [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Drunk victor, FLUFF!!!!, Genderfluid Katsuki Yuuri like always, Healthy Relationships, Other, Victor clings more than a koala pass it on, Yuuri loves it tho, so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceMoppet/pseuds/AceMoppet
Summary: AKA4 times Victor clings to Yuuri and 1 time Yuuri clings to Victor





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Riki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riki/gifts).



> Inspired by fan art from the wonderful Riki! Go look at their blog at https://riki-cartblog.tumblr.com/ ! The art that inspired this particular work is here: https://riki-cartblog.tumblr.com/post/163259027137/originally-an-art-for-mixedbird-somehow-became-a
> 
> Love you Riki!
> 
> Enjoy everyone!

Yuuri absentmindedly twisted the pink bracelet on her wrist as she and Victor walked into the ice rink. She yawned so hard her eyes teared up, frowning as she heard Victor giggle beside her. 

 

“Vityaaaaa,” she whined, turning to pout at her husband, which only made him giggle harder.

 

“Sorry  _ zolotse _ , you know I can’t help it when you’re so cute like that!” Victor said after he’d calmed down.

 

Yuuri blushed and bit back a smile.  _ God, do I love this man. _ “Alright,” she sighed in pretend frustration, “I forgive you, but only because you have a cute face.”

 

Victor blushed. “Y-Yuuri!” he spluttered, flushing harder as Yuuri hip-checked him and laughed. 

 

“What, you can dish it out, but you can’t take it?” she teased, eyes sparkling with mirth. It wasn’t often Victor got so riled up, but that only made it cuter when he did.

 

“I-It’s different!” 

 

“Oh? How so?”

 

“It just is!” he insisted, crossing his arms.

 

Yuuri chuckled. “Sure Vitya.”

 

“Yuuuuuuuuri!”

 

Yuuri laughed again as she walked out of the locker room, leaving a pouting Victor in her wake. She caught sight of Yuri taking a swig from his water bottle and went over to say hello.

 

“Yurio! Good morning!”

 

“Tch, where's that old geezer of yours?”

 

“Right here!” Victor came up from behind Yuuri and snaked his arms around Yuuri's shoulders, resting his chin on Yuuri's shoulder. “Hello again, love,” he said, smacking a kiss on her cheek.

 

“Ugh, so clingy,” Yuri muttered in disgust.

 

Yuuri lifted one hand and rested it on the back of Victor's head, keeping it flush against her neck. “Don't worry about us, Yurio,” she said, brushing a kiss across the pink bridge of Victor's nose. Victor beamed, and was about to kiss her again when Yakov came in and screamed at them to get on the ice. He pouted again as Yuuri walked away quickly, still scared of Yakov even months after getting to know him. Really, he would’ve gotten on the ice right after a small kiss...

 

_ Well,  _ he thought to himself, smirking,  _ I’ll just have to make it up at home, then. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say, this one was kinda hard for me to write. Which is weird, as usually scenes with Phichit are the most natural for me. Oh well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Yuuri! Ohayo!” The cheerful greeting crackled through the speaker on his phone.

 

Yuuri smiled. “Sawasdee krup, Phichit-kun!” he greeted back enthusiastically. 

 

“Wait, hold on, lemme just-” The video blurred as Phichit shifted his phone to stand on his desk, finally stopping when he was just in frame. “Can you see me?”

 

“Yeah! You’re good.”

 

“Ok, ok.” Phichit threw himself onto the bed, crossed his legs, and threw up a peace sign. “It’s been too long, Yuuri!”

 

“P-Phichit-kun, I talked to you not even a week ago!” Yuuri protested, even as he shifted back to sit more comfortably on the bar stool.

 

“Like I said, too long!” 

 

Yuuri chuckled. “Alright, alright… so? What's new?”

 

And with that, Phichit launched into a full recap of his week, complete with gestures and dramatic pauses. Yuuri nodded and interjected at the right places, all the while slowly sipping his morning tea. 

 

Yuuri was so engrossed in Phichit’s retelling of his hamsters’ latest adventure that he somehow missed Victor behind him until he'd slipped his arms around him. Yuuri smiled and relaxed into Victor’s hold, humming contentedly as he pressed his warm, sleepy, lips into the soft, sensitive skin on the side of Yuuri’s head. The hot puffs of breath on the side of his face were minty like their toothpaste, and it made the fine baby hairs on his face stand up on edge.

 

“Hi Phichit,” Victor rumbled, the vibrations thrumming pleasantly through Yuuri’s skin. 

 

Phichit smiled and waved. “Hello clingy husband!” he greeted cheekily.

 

“Phichit-kun, really!” Yuuri scolded, turning his head to brush his morning kiss onto Victor's cheek, smiling as it pinkened under his lips.  _ Pink really does suit Vitya _ .

 

“It's the truth, though!” Phichit insisted, snapping Yuuri out of his thoughts. He shifted his legs until he was comfortable again. “He clings so much to you, Yuuri!”

 

“Mhm,” Yuuri said, resting his head against Victor’s, smiling when he felt the soft, barely noticeable stubble on the underside of Victor’s jaw. “But I don't mind. Now, what happened to Arthur?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaand I'm back! This time with beloved Mari!

“Yuuri? Mari-nee-chan? Are you in here?” 

 

“In the back, Vitya- _ oof!” _ Victor’s eyes widened, and he rushed to the back of the room.

 

“Yuuri!” Victor called out worriedly. “Are you alright?”

 

“He's fine, Vicchan!” Mari called, a hint of amusement in her voice, “Just walked into a wall!”

 

‘A wall?!’ Victor mouthed as he turned around the corner to see a disheveled Yuuri and an amused Mari. 

 

“ _ Zolotse, _ how did you run into a  _ wall? _ ” Victor demanded as he strode over to where Yuuri sat on the floor and helped him up.

 

Yuuri smiled sheepishly and straightened his glasses. “Just didn't see where I was going.” When he saw Victor’s face, he tried to reassure him. “I'm fine, Vitya, really!”

 

Victor's hold on him only tightened. “Yuuuuuuuuri, you have to take care of yourself, you know!” He pulled him into a hug, and whispered, “please be more careful.”

 

Yuuri sighed and rubbed his back soothingly. “I will, Vitya, I promise,” he whispered back, pressing a hidden kiss to Victor’s shoulder.

 

“Alright, break it up, you two. Vicchan, stop clinging to my little brother and start helping us move these boxes.”

 

Yuuri huffed, but removed himself from Victor's embrace. “We're married,  _ nee-chan _ !”

 

“Yeah, and?” Mari said amusedly, before turning to the boxes behind her. “You're cleaning this room with me,  _ otouto _ , whether you like it or not. Vicchan, either help us or go help  _ kaa-san  _ with dinner.”

 

Victor kissed Yuuri's cheek chastely and bent over to pick up a box. “Already did! Now, where should I put this?” he asked earnestly with that sweet, heart-shaped smile on his face.

 

Yuuri stared at him fondly as he bounded over to carefully place the box on top of an already precarious pile.  _ I love him so much. _

 

“Oi, Yuuri?” Mari waved her hand in front of Yuuri’s face, snapping him out of his lovesick trance. 

 

“ _ H-hai! _ ” Yuuri yelped and picked up the nearest box and heading to where Victor was already stacking his away.

  
_ Honestly,  _ Mari huffed, smiling unwillingly, before throwing herself back into work. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a longer chapter than usual here folks! Hope you like it!
> 
> This is based off of that one meme where the one of the people in a couple say, "I wasn't that drunk!", and their friend goes, "Dude you were literally hitting on your SO: you asked if they were single, and cried when they said they weren't!"

Over the past year, Yuuri had become quite close with the Russian skating team, which they were very grateful for. Other than Mila, who was naturally friendly, and Yurio, who’d they’d come to a sort of peaceful truce with, they were all… not outwardly unfriendly, per se, but not very welcoming either, at least, not in the beginning.

 

In the beginning, they’d either ignore them completely or watch them unashamedly, and the hot-and-coldness of their behavior kind of threw them off their groove. They’d also talk solely in Russian, without even a hint of English to be seen. Yuuri knew Russian, had studied it in college, but not at this level of speed.

 

Bit by bit, they’d warmed up to each other. Yuuri had gotten to know each of them personally, just like they’d gotten to know them too. Victor had helped tremendously with this. Though he’d become withdrawn in the past couple years, he’d still been friendly with all of them, often skating over to critique their jumps or listening to the diehard fans come up to him just to talk. Because of this, he was able to coax Yuuri into interacting with the rest of the rink, either by taking them out to lunch with another rinkmember or pulling them in for a chat with a rinkmember after practice ended.

 

Within time, Yuuri had started interacting with the others of their own accord, often begging Victor to wait for “just a few minutes longer” while they talked to Artur about his new dog or to Dina about school. Victor, pleased to see his fiance getting along with his rinkmates, would just smile and say, “Take all the time you need,  _ solnyshko _ !”

 

Nowadays, the Russian skating team often hung out together either in little groups or as one big group, and they almost always invited Yuuri to tag along. Tonight, they’d been invited to go clubbing, along with Victor, and Yuuri had been deemed the designated driver. All of which led to Yuuri’s current predicament.

 

Victor, drunk off his ass, was clinging to Yuuri like a baby koala and crooning soft Russian love songs in their ear. 

 

_ Well,  _ **_he_ ** _ probably thinks it’s crooning, _ Yuuri thought as they winced at how loudly Victor was shouting. 

 

Suddenly, Victor pulled back, his eyes as serious as they could be when he was drunk off his rocker, which was still pretty damn serious and way too intense for Yuuri to handle. 

 

“Yuuri,” Victor said, hooking a finger their chin and tugging them close to his face. Yuuri’s breath stuttered, and they thanked everything that was holy that it was so dark in the club; otherwise, their face could’ve easily been mistaken for a stop sign.

 

“Yuuri,” Victor’s tone was jesting now as he stroked Yuuri’s chin, thumb dangerously close to their parted lips. “R’ya single?”

 

Yuuri blinked. “Eh?”

 

Victor pouted. “Single?” he repeated again, this time louder and more enunciated.

 

Yuuri stared at the drunk man in their lap. “N-no?”

 

Victor’s eyes widened. “No?”

 

“No,” Yuuri stated firmly, mentally congratulating themself for getting out something coherent.

 

Victor’s eyes watered, and his bottom lip started quivering. Yuuri was shocked into silence before they worriedly lifted their hands and cupped Victor’s face. “V-Vitya?”

 

Victor started to cry, his tears slipping down his cheeks and wetting Yuuri’s fingers.

 

_ Shit. _

 

“Vitya?!” Yuuri said desperately, “What’s wrong? Vitya?!”

 

“Y-yer n-not single!” he sobbed, barely getting the words out.

 

“Wha- of course I’m not, Vitya, I’m married to you?!”

 

Immediately, Victor’s sobs stopped. “Really?” he sniffled.

 

Yuuri sighed in relief and pulled him closer to kiss his flushed little nose. “Really.”

 

Victor beamed, that beautiful heart-shaped smile playing on his lips. “Yuuuuuuuri!” he squealed, and dove in for a sloppy kiss. 

 

Yuuri pulled back a few minutes later, laughing giddily at the taste of Victor and alcohol still lingering on their lips. They scooped up Victor, heart melting at the sight of Victor’s adorably red face and love-filled bright eyes. “C’mon,” they said, “Let’s go find everyone else, and then we can go home.”

 

Yuuri knew they’d never forget the way Victor’s eyes sparkled at that last word. “Home,” he repeated with that smile on his lips. “Let’s go home.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first off I want to apologize for cutting this fic down from a 5 + 1 to a 4 + 1. I've been working on the last portion for more than a month, and yet nothing felt right for it. In the end, I just decided to wrap it up with the +1. Again, I'm really sorry, but I'm just not feeling that last time. Maybe one day I'll find the inspiration again and write in.
> 
> Until then, please enjoy! Feel free to leave a comment or kudos!

Victor was the first one up, as always. He couldn’t help it; he’d always been a morning person, even before he’d started skating professionally. Additionally, before he met Yuuri, there’d been no reason to stay up late and wake up late, so he’d naturally carried this habit over to rest days. 

 

Nowadays, he would still wake up earlier than Yuuri, but later than the sunrise. It didn’t matter though; Yuuri was more beautiful than any sunrise he’d ever seen. 

 

Like now, as the sunlight streamed in through the windows and gently silhouetted them. Victor slid his arm around Yuuri’s body, reveling in the sleep-warm softness of their skin. He froze as Yuuri’s eyelashes fluttered softly like gossamer wings against the curve of their smooth cheek. The blankets shifted, and warmth in the shape of Yuuri’s hand bloomed at the small of his back. Victor closed his eyes and hummed contentedly as their hand slowly slid up to the nape of his neck and pulled him closer. He opened his eyes just as Yuuri pulled back from leaving a sleepy kiss on his jaw. He smiled as he met Yuuri’s eyes, a “good morning” dying on his lips as he got lost in the warm brown. 

 

Eventually, Yuuri woke up enough to get self-conscious, and they huffed and ducked their head under Victor’s chin, snuggling into the skin where Victor’s neck met his chest. Victor chuckled and turned onto his back, pulling Yuuri up onto his chest.

 

“You know,” Victor began, stroking his fingers through Yuuri’s hair, “it’s funny that I’m considered the clingy husband when sleepy Yuuri exists.”

 

Yuuri hummed and pressed their lips over Victor’s heart. “Well, we like being close to each other,” they mumbled, “Nothing wrong with that.”

 

Victor’s fingers froze in shock, and it was only when Yuuri whined that he started to stroke Yuuri’s hair again. 

 

It was soothing, and Yuuri was so  _ warm _ . They started to doze off again, giving in to the drowsy urge.

 

The last thing they heard before they fell asleep was Victor whispering, “Thank you my Yuuri. I didn’t realize I needed that,” punctuated with a kiss.


End file.
